Our Destiny
by JBY024
Summary: Dua orang yang telah memiliki pasang masing-masing namun tak berakhir bahagia Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol


Main Cast

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

Boy x Boy

Boys love

Bromance

M-Preg

**Our Destiny**

Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bukanlah perkara mudah bagi mereka yang telah mengesahkan hubungan secara sah di mata hukum dan agama. Banyak hal yang mereka harus lakukan, berbagai hal harus mereka perhitungkan.

Harus siap sedia dalam menghadapi dan mengatasi berbagai rintangan di depan mata. Bila diibaratkan, berumah tangga bagai menaiki rollercoaster. Naik dan turun kemudian berputar-putar dan kembali lagi pada rute yang sama.

Hal terpenting dari itu semua adalah menjaga utuh hal dasar yang menjadi pedoman dalam menjalin hubungan. Cinta, percaya, dan menerima. Iya. Cukup dengan tiga hal itu, maka sebesar apapun cobaan yang datang dan mengacaukan keadaan, maka semua akan bisa terlewati dengan mudah jika sudah memegang ketiga pedoman tersebut.

Namun, tidak semua pasangan hidup dapat memegang teguh ketiga hal yang menjadi pondasi dalam memperkuat jalinan hubungan. Terkadang, ada suatu hal menjadi alasan dimana sebagian besar pasangan melepas salah satu dari tiga dasar pedoman itu. Seperti yang dialami oleh seorang lelaki dewasa bernama Park Chanyeol.

Di usianya yang ke 28, lelaki bermarga Park itu telah membina rumah tangga bersama seorang model cantik bernama Bae Irene selama 3 tahun. Banyak hal yang mereka telah lalui bersama. Suka-duka, pahit-manisnya kehidupan telah mereka rasakan dalam mengarungi kehidupan berumah tangga.

Bagi sebagian orang tentu akan berpendapat bahwa mereka yang berhasil melewati berbagai cobaan hidup dalam berumah tangga, hubungan yang terjalin akan semakin kuat dan kokoh. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Park Chanyeol dimana ia tidak lagi tertarik akan jalinan resmi yang dia jalani.

Keturunan. Salah satu faktor utama dimana Chanyeol tidak lagi merasa bergairah dengan bahtera rumah tangga yang dapat dikatakan baru seumur jagung. Hal ini dikarenakan sang istri Irene, tidak dapat mengandung buah hati akibat kejadian tiga tahun lalu di sebuah acara. Dari insiden itu, Chanyeol harus rela kehilangan sang buah hati yang berupa gumpalan daging.

Tak hanya itu, pukulan telak Chanyeol terima saat sang istri harus merelakan rahim dalam tubuhnya diangkat karena terjadi kerusakan akibat benturan yang diterima. Sedih dan tersiksa bukan main perasaan Chanyeol tatkala mendapat dua berita buruk sekaligus. Menghantam batinnya dalam-dalam, mengguncang serta jiwa dan raganya.

Chanyeol dan Irene masa itu hanya mampu menerima dengan lapang dada, mengikhlaskan segala hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Beberapa bulan mereka habiskan untuk larut dalam kesedihan. Keduanya saling menjauh untuk sementara waktu, memberikan sedikit waktu dan tempat guna menata hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah semua yang mereka lewati, pada akhirnya mereka kembali dalam suasana hangat dan menyenangkan meski tidak seperti awal-awal mereka berumah tangga tapi itu bukan masalah.

Hari-hari mereka lalui penuh suka-cita, ditemani nuansa romantis begitu melekat dalam suasana. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya hingga sebuah perkara baru mengganggu ketenangan hidup Chanyeol dan Irene.

Nyonya Park, selaku ibu dari Park Chanyeol mulai merasa jenuh akan nasib keluarganya yang bagai sebuah kutukan. Dimana sang anak semata wayang tak memiliki seorang pewaris demi kelangsungan keturunan keluarga besar Park.

Berkali-kali sang ibu mendesak sang putra untuk menikah lagi dan memiliki putra, tidak peduli akan rasa luka dan sakit hati dari sang menantu yang hanya mampu menangis dalam diam.

Tak jarang sang ibu mertua mencaci-maki dirinya yang tidak sempurna sebagai seorang istri. Dimana seharusnya tugas utama yang wajib dilakukan adalah menghasilkan keturunan.

Sayangnya, sampai kapanpun itu takkan pernah terwujud jika fakta tak menampar telak tentang keadaan Irene yang tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Dan hal itu menjadi bahan acuan untuk sang ibu untuk membujuk sang anak agar segera mencari wanita lain, demi melahirkan seorang penerus.

Chanyeol selaku anak hanya menghela nafas lelah dan frustasi, pusing akan keadaan yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan mengenai keturunan atau apapun itu, karena jaman sekarang sudah ada yang namanya anak adopsi.

Namun, tentu saja hal itu ditentang keras oleh pihak keluarga Park. Mereka hanya ingin keturunan asli, memiliki darah murni keluarga Park, bukan anak yang tidak jelas akan asal muasalnya.

Berulang kali Chanyeol menentang maka berkali-kali keluarga besarnya mendesak. Hingga Chanyeol muak dan memutuskan untuk minggat dari kediaman mewah keluarga besar, memilih memboyong sang istri mendiami sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya modern di daerah Gangnam.

Irene sebagai istri merasa bersalah akan keadaan keluarga yang memanas akibat dirinya yang tidak sempurna. Berulang kali ia meminta maaf dan menyalahkan diri karena kecacatan yang ia miliki.

Tapi Chanyeol, sang suami selalu berhasil menenangkan dirinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan menghangatkan jiwa. Berhasil membuat dirinya merasa damai meski tak sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa sedih penuh penyesalan.

Mulanya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, damai dan tentram seolah-olah hanya mereka berdua yang hidup di komplek perumahan itu. Namun, semua berubah saat usia pernikahan mereka menginjak tahun ketiga. Chanyeol tidak lagi romantis, tidak lagi hangat, tidak terlihat binar cerah di kedua netra, tidak ada semangat saat ia pulang.

Hanya tatapan datar, rasa cuek, lelah dan lesu yang Irene sambut kala raga sang suami berada di depan mata. Biasanya Chanyeol akan memberi kecupan di dahi dan bibir saat ia pergi bekerja ataupun pulang dari kantor. Tapi, beberapa bulan belakangan kewajiban itu tidak lagi sang suami lakukan, seperti ia merasa...bosan? jenuh? enggan?

Awalnya ia pikir itu disebabkan banyaknya pekerjaan yang Chanyeol lakukan di kantor mengingat ia merupakan sang pemilik perusahaan bernama 'PCY Company'. Jadi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan memaklumi begitu saja. Namun, lagi-lagi ia harus menelan rasa kecewa dikala sang suami memang tidak pernah lagi menghadiahi dirinya kecupan manis di dahi dan bibir.

Sedih bukan main, benaknya terluka begitu dalam. Perih ia rasa melihat perlakuan sang suami yang dirasa sudah berubah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berfikir negatif begitu saja atas kelakuan sang suami, jadi ia hanya mampu memperkuat diri dengan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Iya. Dia harus yakin dan percaya jika sang suami masih setia pada perasaannya. Mencintai dirinya yang tidak sempurna ini.

Maka ia tepis jauh-jauh rasa curiga dalam diri mengenai sang suami dan memilih menerima sikap Chanyeol yang pasti akan menambah luka pada sukmanya dan menjalani rutinitas sebagaimana mestinya ia sebagai istri. Melayani Chanyeol dengan baik agar ia merasa senang.

Semoga apa yang aku takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini - Bae Irene

**Our Destiny**

Beda halnya dengan biduk rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Irene, seorang pria mungil dengan wajah cantik melebihi para wanita harus selalu menelan pil pahit setiap harinya. Permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Irene dan Chanyeol. Keturunan.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang pria carrier yang lebih dulu mengarungi kehidupan rumah tangga harus selalu menahan diri agar tidak larut dalam emosi. 5 tahun lamanya ia telah berkeluarga, namun selama itu tak kunjung juga Tuhan memberi dirinya seorang anak. Padahal hasil pemeriksaan dari sang suami dan dirinya menyatakan bahwa mereka sehat-sehat saja. Tidak ada masalah dalam sperma sang suami maupun rahim dari Baekhyun.

Tapi, entah kenapa dirinya tak kunjung mengandung meski sudah sering kali mereka melakukan itu, namun nihil. Hasilnya minus, sama sekali kerja keras mereka tak membuahkan hasil. Dan hal itu nyatanya mempengaruhi hubungan kedua belah pihak.

Choi Siwon, sang suami yang lebih tua 6 tahun dari dirinya selalu menyalahkan ketidakbecusan Byun Baekhyun yang tak bisa hamil. Bahkan berulang kali Siwon melayangkan kata-kata kasar, menyudutkan Baekhyun yang ia anggap tak berguna.

Sesak, sakit hati, kecewa, sedih, berbaur dalam torehan luka yang kian menganga setiap harinya akibat ucapan sang suami yang menusuk begitu dalam. Ia mengerti jika sang suami yang sangat berharap jikalau suasana rumah akan diramaikan dengan adanya sosok anak di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia pun sama besar berharap demikian.

Tapi, memang pada kenyataannya mereka belum dipercaya sang Pencipta untuk mengemban tugas itu. Entah apa yang beliau pikir dan pertimbangkan di atas sana hingga tak kunjung memberi mereka hadiah luar biasa itu sebagai pelengkap hidup rumah tangganya.

Setiap kali mereka berada di rumah, keadaan canggung dan tegang melingkupi kedua insan. Tak ada kata-kata manis penuh romansa terucap dari mulut keduanya.

Hanya akan ada argumen ataupun perdebatan berujung pada pertengkaran. Kemudian diakhiri dengan sang suami yang pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sementara dirinya meringkuk di rumah sendirian, menangis pilu meratapi nasib rumah tangga mereka.

Baekhyun yang merupakan anak sebatang kara harus rela menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Melalui rasa sakit tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjadi sandaran bagi fisik dan batinnya yang rapuh. Meski begitu, Baekhyun beranggapan jika semua yang menimpa dirinya merupakan bentuk ujian dari sang Maha Kuasa.

Menguji mental dan batinnya dalam mempertahankan rumah tangga yang telah berjalan selama 5 tahun ini. Berulang kali ia dihina, dan berulang kali ia pasrah dan menerima. Ia hanya tidak ingin apa yang ia sudah jaga segenap jiwa dan raganya hancur begitu saja karena hal ini.

Jadi mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus melapangkan dada. Menerima segala cacian dan makian yang dilayangkan tidak hanya dari Siwon namun juga pihak keluarga sang suami yang terus menerus mengatakan dirinya mandul, cacat, dan tidak berguna. Yang terpenting sang suami masih berada di tempatnya berada. Tempat dimana mereka telah menjatuhkan hati sepenuhnya. Mengukir nama satu sama lain di dalamnya.

Tak peduli sehebat apapun badai menerjang, yang penting aku percaya bahwa kau masih mencintai diriku. Terlepas dari bagaimana dirimu yang tak menerima keadaanku - Byun Baekhyun

**To be continued**


End file.
